A Theory About Memories
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: "It's a curse," She muttered as they walked behind the others. "to remember absolutely everything." He rolled his 'mad' red eyes. "You have nothing to complain about, it's not even an eye ability." KanoxOc


**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

"Ayano!" Ayaka placed a vase of flowers on the living room table. "Hurry and get your siblings so you can greet you cousin!"

Said girl peered down the stairs, her dark eyes lit up with excitement. Shouting a sloppy confirmation she hurried through the freshly cleaned halls, her socked feet whispering against the brown carpet. Slamming open a door that had a few drawings covered on it, she startled the two occupants inside, one of them falling gracelessly onto the floor. "Come on Kousuke, Shuuya, she's gonna be here!"

Shuuya glared up at her from the floor with his red cat eyes. "Ayano-nee, you made me fall!"

"Then expect the unexpected, now let's go!" She clapped her hands excitedly. "Mei-chan will be here!"

Kousuke slowly got off the bed and picked his way across the cluttered floor. Plastic toys, hard balls, and small pieces to board games were all over the place. "Ayano-nee, who's Mei-san?"

Ayano stopped in her tracks and played with her red muffler for a few moments. "She's our cousin from America. She's actually May-Anne, but everyone calls her Mei."

"She's not really our cousin." A quite feminine voice muttered. "Just your's."

Ayano glanced around and soon came sight of a girl wearing a faded purple hoodie over a dark colored dress. "That's not true Tsubomi, Momma and Daddy adopted you making her your cousin too." She looked back at her brothers. "All of us, together."

The words sounded nice to the younger siblings, but they didn't put too much stock in them. They were sure the moment she saw their 'mad' red eyes she would become terrified of her new 'family' and would be happy to leave. It happened in school, with the others in the orphanage, so why not with Ayano's family?

They knew that Ayaka and Kenjiro were understanding and weren't afraid of their eyes, even calling them beautiful, but these new people...

The heavy thoughts were washed away with Ayaka's annoyed voice calling them to come down. With quick steps their feet stumbled down the stairs and quickly formed a line as they filed out the door into the hot afternoon sun.

Ayaka walked amongst the line, fussing over one, petting another, doting out her motherly affection to all of her children. She soon stopped, however, when a shiny black car drove up to the small driveway. It was one of those large ones that most people used when they rented it while on vacation.

The three adopted children all watched in silent anticipation as they awaited this 'cousin'. A tall man with wild blonde hair and dark skin was the first to get out. He glanced around the area for a moment before sighing."So we finally got here."

A woman, who looked somewhat similar to Ayaka, was the next to get out, her light brown eyes dancing with amusement. "I told you I remembered how to get here."

The man rolled his eyes before his wife ignored him completely. "Hey, Big Sis."

Ayaka let go of Shuuya's seemingly untamable hair. "Hello Aika, you're still as single-minded as ever."

The woman smiled. "You haven't changed either, just the amount of kids you have."

Aika strolled over to her older sister and hugged her, leaving her husband to start taking things out of the car with Kenjiro's help. The woman spoke with Ayaka in a happy tone that could be described as past summer nights and secret prentendings, all the things that made up sisterhood.

Eventually she turned to the children and pat Ayano's head. "Last time I saw your face you had mud all over it from eating dirt."

Ayano turned a dark shade of red. "That's not true Aunt Aika, it was all Mei's idea!"

"Funny she said the same thing about you." Her gaze turned from biological niece to her newest one. "Hello."

Tsubomi shifted somewhat under the light colored eyes. A quick glance from Ayaka told her not to use her eye ability, but she didn't want to be here with this woman who was probably already wondering why she had red eyes. Stiffening she watched as the woman knelt in front of her and gave a small smile. "Are you shy?" She said quietly. "It's alright, the best people use actions not words to express themselves."

Standing up she turned to her nephews and got the same response out of the two of them. Their aunt looked over to Ayaka who just shook her head, it was best not to say anything in front of them. "Well, I guess you guys are bored with me and want your cousin."

Ayano shook her head. "You're not boring...But where is Mei?"

The woman tilted her head in the direction of the car. "She's asleep, got sick on the way up here."

Jogging over to the car, Ayano opened it up and began poking the girl inside. Her appearance was blocked to the three red eyed children who struggled to see past their big sister. A few moments later an excited squeal came from the car before dark arms wrapped around Ayano's shoulders. "Ayano!"

Said girl began laughing and hugged the person back. "Hi, Mei-chan, do you remember Japanese?"

"You know I'd never forget anything like that!"

The sound of shifting cloth was the only drum roll that they got before their 'cousin' was revealed. She was a frail, stick of a girl who had a thin frame and large blue eyes like her father. Curly brown hair was forced into a side braid with a white bow in it, coupled with her pale colored dress she looked like a girly girl.

When she was stable and on two feet the sound of adults retreating into the house was the final warning before silence echoed around them. Ayano glanced at her cousin then to her siblings, once again using her brain to figure out what things all of them could do together. Mei couldn't be a hero with the rest of them, it was something special between her siblings and herself...

Glancing back at her cousin she noticed she was rolling something in her palm. "What's that?"

The girl raised up the item to the light, showing off a tiny marble that had a plethora of colors in the middle. "I found this on the plane, isn't it cool?"

"It is." Ayano agreed. "It looks like a power ball for a magical girl."

Mei grinned and tossed it into the air. "Or some kind of power source to start a super, secret weapon."

The other three stared at the two, watching the obvious happiness the two found in each other. When Mei caught the ball again she handed it to Ayano. "You can have it, I have plenty at home."

The girl held it up to the light. "You find these all the time?"

"Nope, I buy them."

Ayano laughed and took her cousin's hand leading her to the still staring siblings. "Mei, these are my brothers and sister. Tsubomi, Kousuke, and Shuuya."

All three bowed politely to her and in turn she also bowed, albeit more awkwardly. "Hi."

Que another round of awkward silence before Ayaka peeked her head out of the house. "Come on kids, time to eat!"

**...**

Dinner was full of chatter from the adults whilst the kids were more silent. No matter how much pushing and prodding Ayano did, she couldn't get her siblings to talk to Mei. Their cousin, in turn, had yet to say anything either. It was a horrible stalemate that looked as if it would never break and Ayano didn't like it. Mei was her favorite cousin and in turn she wanted her favorite siblings to like her.

Sighing she picked up a noodle out of her bowl and mindlessly began chewing, that is until she saw Mei get up and begin collecting the dishes. Looking around she realized that everyone had finished eating except her.

"Are you not that hungry, honey?" Ayaka asked as she got down a family album.

"Not really..."

"That's fine, just go ahead and help your cousin and siblings wash dishes."

Ayano nodded and helped collect dishes, all of the children going into the kitchen. Hot water splashed into the cleared sink and sweet smelling dish soap was dunked in, the sound of plates banging against each other was the only hint one got that people were even working together.

Setting a greasy bowl into the sink she glanced at her family. Kousuke was washing dishes, Tsubomi was rinsing, Shuuya was drying, while Mei was putting the left overs away. "So boring."

The quiet words caught their attention. "What's boring, Ayano-nee?" Tsubomi asked.

"This day." She glanced out the window, the stars were just beinging to come out. "I was so excited to try a new game, but I guess that won't be happening."

The words immediately piqued her siblings interests. Ayano could come up with very fun game scenarios, especially when they played superheros. "What kind of game, Ayano-nee?"

She took the marble out of her pocket. "A game where we had to use this as a key to explore a hidden jungle temple and get the golden god there."

It wasn't superheros, but it was a fun idea. "Why can't we play?" Kousuke asked.

"Because everyone needs to get along." She said as she looked around the room. "If we can't then we won't be able to get past the traps...Like the huge bolder."

Excitement lit up their faces, but the whole time Mei remained quiet. She stiffened when Ayano's gaze turned to her. "All of us, together."

Those words were followed by silence as three pairs of red eyes looked at Mei. For a few moments they engaged in a staring contest that seemed to have no end until..."So, if you found that on a plane," Shuuya said. "didn't you steal it?"

Mei blinked for several seconds before a grin crept on her face. "Yup, but I'm the best robber ever so they'll never catch me!"

Ayano grinned as Shuuya began arguing that he was better due to being smarter, which led to Tsubomi popping his ego, all the while Kousuke asking what it was like to be on a plane. A warm feeling twisted through her heart as she looked on her now squabbling family, she hoped they would be like that forever.

**...**

**A/N: I'm not even sure how I got this idea...Oh well, I hope you enjoyed! Also Kido, Kano, and Seto does not like Mei, they're placating Ayano.**


End file.
